


汁水

by psyllid



Series: 月亮的诞生 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt Scamander, M/M, no-magic world
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:52:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyllid/pseuds/psyllid
Summary: 纽特轻车熟路地将石榴剥开，青红相接的坚硬的外壳从一个小小的开口发出刺啦的声音，整个沉重的肉体破开了两瓣，白色的外皮被柔软地撕下，汁水沁出来，将他的手指透明地裹成粉色，秋天和他手指的味道就成了一样的。





	汁水

纽特轻车熟路地将石榴剥开，青红相接的坚硬的外壳从一个小小的开口发出刺啦的声音，整个沉重的肉体破开了两瓣，白色的外皮被柔软地撕下，汁水沁出来，将他的手指透明地裹成粉色，秋天和他手指的味道就成了一样的。他将一半挤挤攘攘塞满了分明果粒的石榴递给忒修斯，香甜的气味沿着他指缝间汁水滴下来，忒修斯接过来，无意间碰到他冰凉的，潮湿的手，黏黏的触感甲壳虫一样爬到了他皮肤上，像长了一层粉红的苔藓，让他很不舒服。纽特微微低着头，从上目线一点的地方看他。

“你联系的学校怎么样了？”

“还在准备。”纽特含糊地说。

“你根本没联系吧，是不是？”忒修斯毫不留情地指了出来，“我很乐意帮你，直到把你送进学校大门，但你想的那种就不必了，母亲和我都不会让你一个人在不知道什么地方乱跑，惹出大麻烦来。”

纽特盯了他一眼，忒修斯以为他会惹起一场辩论。但并没有，纽特转移了话题。

“你不吃吗？”

他咬了一口，果汁在唇舌间爆炸开。“挺甜的。”他实事求是地说，同时眼尖地发现了一些东西，“你的手怎么了？”

纽特猛地停下了咬果肉的动作，将手背到后面去，他的兄长盯着他，于是他只好拿出来，手上是几道新鲜的伤口，细小地分布在他的指背上。

“怎么弄的？”

纽特沉默不语，过了一会儿才开口。“薇妮抓的。”

“处理过了吗？”

“嗯。”

“野猫是喂不熟的。”忒修斯皱着眉说，将他湿淋淋的手拿过来，线条一样的伤口长着细红的壳。他轻轻地碰了碰，感到一阵细微的凸起。“给自己找点正事做，好吗？”

纽特仿佛在以一种抗拒的眼神看他，等他抬起头，又低下去了，声音变得含混：“不是只有穿正装做的事才是正事。”

“那就对自己好点，别再看见什么流浪的猫狗都脏兮兮地往自己身上带。”他说，眉毛拧成死结，“从什么时候开始你不再听我的了？”纽特把手抽回来，现在他的手上也满是黏答答的香甜气味，他用湿毛巾擦了，纽特把那半个石榴放在桌子上。“忒修斯。”他喊他的名字，忒修斯转过身来，纽特却仍然不看他，他耐心地等待他要说什么。“你知道家不远处的那片沼泽里有水蜥蜴吗。”

“我不知道什么水蜥蜴，”忒修斯说，“但我知道我和你说话的时候我想看着你的眼睛。”他走到他面前，刻意微微弯了腰，直直地从弟弟厚厚的棕色头发下看着他的蓝眼珠。纽特被这种压迫的感觉弄得很局促，忒修斯却只揉了揉他头发。“你马上十八岁了，想要什么吗。”他问。

纽特下意识摇了摇头，又突然反悔，微微提了提声音，“不，我......我想要一些面包虫，蚯蚓，或者肉。”

忒修斯抬了抬眉毛。“我原本想给你一套正装的，已经把你尺寸报上去了。现在看来不用了。”

“我一点也不觉得你这身好看。”纽特小声说，但还是被忒修斯捕捉到了，他突然大张开手臂，纽特被他吓了一跳，但那只是一个结实的拥抱。他很不自在地将手并拢在胸前，身体紧绷着，随时等待结束。忒修斯将下巴抵在他干燥茂盛的头顶，石榴被遗忘在一边，和干涸在纽特身上的气味一样。

 

 

他们躲在战壕里，疲惫和泥土浑身都是，白天，他们这只队伍一月如一日地驻扎在这里，炮声持续地轰响，从帐篷顶上掉下大量的灰尘。忒修斯在摊平的纸上用一小截断掉的碳笔记录着这里的地形，人，以及发生的一切，一个军官走进来，递给他一小盒东西，是雪茄。

“谢谢，凯恩。”

“你要省着点了，德国佬切断了供给，至少在一个月里你碰不到这些东西，大家都在哀声怨道。不过等到行军命令下来，我们可以去前面的小镇上弄点。”

“那你把我这份拿走吧，给更想要的人。”

“嘿，谢谢你的慷慨，”军官踱着步子走过来，在他的桌前探头探脑，“在写信吗？”

“不是。”他勉强笑了笑。

“别装了，你的笔都秃了，让我看看——不过话说回来，我可从没见过你把信交出去，你总是把机会让给别人。”他努力地在破损的纸上辨认着那些粗糙的字迹，“一个月前的夜里，我看见一条水蜥蜴。没有姑娘会对这个感兴趣的，我衷心建议你删掉。”

“不是给姑娘的，”他不得不解释一句，“是我弟弟。你有兄弟姐妹吗，凯恩中尉？”

“抱歉，我没有家人，他们在我很小的时候就死了，但是别觉得我可怜，”他拿起一根雪茄，“我有个爱人，留在家乡，非常美丽，温柔，叫凯瑟琳。我时常想起她，连她每一根头发丝都记得清清楚楚。”

“那你也许能体会到我的情感。”忒修斯说。他的脸不再有波动，眼神却飘进了长久的，金黄色的回忆里，到几千英里外，是一条源源不断奔走在他身体里的河。也许还是那天下午，他把纽特抱在怀里，男孩身上烂熟香甜的气味一个劲儿往他鼻子里钻，整个人像颗被剥开的石榴。他不去看他，只遥远又亲密地拥抱着他，对方身上的震颤从被摩挲无数遍的记忆里传来，是无数重叠在一起的虚影中的一束。在虚实相晃间，他低下头，抬起纽特毛燥头发下紧紧闭着眼睛的脸，纽特犹豫地攀上他的胳膊，他们接吻，纽特的手一直揪着他的大衣领口。这个吻也许已经发生过无数次了，也许一次也没有发生。

现在他再去回想起这件事，已经能鲜活地将它从自己的身体里剥离。“你的手怎么了吗，忒修斯？”听到对面的人的疑问，他才发现自己正在轻嗅自己的手指，上面早已没有了石榴汁水的气味了，只有枪油、砾石和粗糙的烟草。他打了个喷嚏，被这战争的味道呛住了。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
